the_world_of_gaiafandomcom-20200213-history
Feòir Daoine
Closely related to dwarves, and by extension humans, Feòir Daoine (or Halflings as humans have taken to calling them) closely resemble their close relatives in almost every way - Except being about half the size! Physical Description Seldom standing taller than three foot tall, Feòir Daoine are natives of Cheswick. Culture Diet The diet of the Feòir Daoine is one considered very rich by most races of Gaia. Despite their short stature, Feòir Daoine eat little and often, if not consuming a meal then snacking as they work. A substantial amount of time is allocated in Feòir Daoine culture to eating meals, and the average Feòir Daoine will have no less than seven meals a day. In terms of dietary contents, processed grain in the form of bread and dairy make up a large percentage of food eaten, swiftly followed by vegetables, fruits and red meat. Religion As an agricultural race, the religion of the Feòir Daoine adopts the form of the worship of the sun, rain, and natural spirits. An important event in Feòir Daoine culture is a pilgrimage that every young Feòir Daoine must make upon reaching the age of twenty-one. The young Feòir Daoine will travel North West, passing through the mountains and into Ingram. This is a ceremonial pilgrimage to honour the ancestors of the Feòir Daoine. On this pilgrimage, the young Feòir Daoine will dispense a wide multitude of gifts amongst those that they encounter, and will often stay in the houses of newfound friends in exchange for completing household chores. For this reason, the Feòir Daoine as a race are generally held in high esteem with those from Ingram. Language The Feòir Daoine language is an archaic version of the Ingram tongue, similar to modern Dwarvish. With little effort, anyone fluent in Innish will be able to understand a Feòir Daoine. Relations with other races History Tens of thousands of years before present day, the relatives of the Feòir Daoine emerged from under the Drumnaird mountains. These ancestors had spent several millennium under the Drumnaird mountain range, and had in the meantime developed metal forging and an elaborate culture - while also becoming highly muscular at the cost of becoming short and stocky, the tallest not reaching four and a half feet tall. These were Dwarves. When the Dwarves first left the mountains after spending several thousand years under and around them into the valley that would become Cheswick, they were presented with a lush, green and fertile land in front of them. While the Dwarves had very little opportunity for farming under the mountains, primarily eating wild game from the surface and whatever they could forage, here they were able to make use of the incredibly fertile land they found - as yet untouched by any sentient race. They established contact with their neighbours from the other side of the mountain, in the region that would become Ingram, and with their help were educated in both animal husbandry and agriculture, with the deal that in return the village that helped them (the same village that in the future would become the Capital of Ingram) would get a caravan full of fresh produce every Harvest season. This deal continues into the present day, though many Feòir Daoine don't know the origin, and merely consider it a traditional and ceremonial gift. . Today, many thousands of years in the future, Cheswick is considered a veritable oasis of agriculture. While sheep graze on the Northern slopes, orchards bustling with plums, pears and apples proliferate in the south. Racial Traits Your Feòir Daoine character has a number of traits in Common with all other Feòir Daoine. Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age: A Feòir Daoine reaches Adulthood at the age of 20 and generally lives into the middle of his or her second century. Size: Feòir Daoine average about 3 feet tall and weigh about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Lucky: When you roll a 1 on The D20 for an Attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. Brave: You have advantage on Saving Throws against being Frightened. Feòir Daoine Nimbleness: You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Feòir Daoine. The Feòir Daoine language isn’t Secret, but Feòir Daoine are loath to share it with others. They write very little, so they don’t have a rich body of literature. Their oral tradition, however, is very strong. Almost all Feòir Daoine speak Common to converse with the people in whose lands they dwell or through which they are traveling.Category:Sentient Species Category:Mammals Category:Humankin Category:Humanoids